


Heaven

by KathPetrovaDiary



Series: F1 2018 Season [7]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Monaco GP 2018, Sex, Smut, dominant!sebastian, race celebrations, submissive!daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:04:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathPetrovaDiary/pseuds/KathPetrovaDiary
Summary: Daniel wins the race and comes home to a surprise visit of Sebastian.Smut, set Monaco GP 2018





	Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> I don't often write smut, but after yesterday's race I felt the need to.
> 
> Enjoy <3

“I love you so much!”  
It’s only a whisper. A soft spoken sentence, unable for the camera to pick up. Solemly for Daniel’s ears. A grin breaks onto his lips as he nods toward the blond. “I love you too.”

Daniel hasn’t seen Sebastian since he muttered those five words after the race. He has been so caught up with RedBull obligations that he didn’t find the time to sneak toward the Ferrari hospitality.  
He decided after the chaos in the pool, he would call Sebastian once he gets home.  
There Daniel is now. He’s fumbling with the key when the door flies open. A smiling Sebastian greets him before he pulls Daniel in by the hem of his shirt. “Finally,” He sighs before crashing his lips onto Daniel’s, attacking every corner of the Aussie’s mouth.   
“You still taste of champagne.” Sebastian hisses, breaking the kiss to get a good look at the brunet.  
Daniel’s slightly flustered and unable to reply. He didn’t expect his lover to break into his very own house. Not that he’s complaining.

“You drove so well.” Sebastian says as he pulls Daniel towards the bed. “It was so difficult for me to contain myself in the car.”   
The younger man chuckles at that before trying to steal another kiss from the German. Sebastian ducks away causing Daniel to fall face down on his bed. He turns around slightly in shock and is immediately attacked by his boyfriend. Sebastian crawls on top of Daniel, placing his hands on the Aussie’s arms, pinning him to the bed. He trails kisses down his neck, making his way toward the tanned man’s jaw before pulling at his lip with his teeth.   
Daniel can barely control himself as he shudders underneath Sebastian. A curse escapes him causing a devilish smirk to appear on the other’s face.   
“You deserve more than just a win today…” The blond whispers in a husky voice, hinting at his plan. “But if you want that extra experience, you’ve to do what I tell you to.”  
“Anything,” He replies, voice shaking as his boner presses against the material of his boxershort. Sebastian hushes him by rubbing his hard-on against Daniel’s. The younger man whines as the pressure builts up.   
“Don’t speak, don’t move and don’t make a sound.” Sebastian orders as he begins to undress himself. He leaves his underwear on before he slowly takes off Daniel’s own. He sucks in his bottom lip at the sight of Daniel, the Australian laying there with his eyes closed, completely vulnerable.   
“Open your eyes.” His voice is lower than usual and it arouses Daniel even more as he does as he’s told. He blinks twice at Sebastian, whose hand is cupping his penis inside his dark red boxers. Sebastian moans as he traces a pattern on his already hard cock. Daniel wants to pull Sebastian in, but he has to follow the rules if he wants anything good out of this. He knows the way Sebastian works, especially after a race he’s won. Seven times has Daniel now achieved this, for the seventh time Sebastian is being dominant in bed. It’s a win for them both.   
“Don’t move.” Sebastian snaps as Daniel tried to repositon himself on the bed. He stops moving immediately as Sebastian reaches out to take a hold of his arm. “Or do I need to keep you still?”

Daniel doesn’t react as Sebastian steps out of his underwear, showing him his erection. “Turn around!”   
The Australian follows suit, bracing himself. Lube is out of the question when Sebastian’s being dominant.  
“Relax, Schatz…” The words are hot against his ear causing him to shudder once again. Sebastian traces a finger against his arse, sending shivers down his spine.   
The moment doesn’t last long as the German slowly presses in. A whimper escapes Daniel, but the hand clasping around his mouth muffles the sound. Sebastian begins to speed up and as the pain fades away the pleasure begins to rise.   
Moaning into his lover’s hand, Daniel feels the pressure rise in his cock each time Sebastian hits his prostate. With each thrust, both get closer and closer to their peak, but Daniel reaches his first. Grasping onto the sheets he feels himself come. Sebastian follows shortly, groaning out the Aussie’s name as he does so.   
He lets himself fall next to the younger man, breathing eratic.   
“Scheisse, Dan!” He whispers, as Daniel turns over. Sperm is smeared all over his chest, but he doesn’t care as he snuggles close to his lover.  
“I wish we won every race.” He grins contently, his hand wandering up and down Sebastian’s chest.  
“Me too,” The blond places a kiss on Daniel’s nose. “I could get used to this, love.”  
“Let’s pray for Canada then.”


End file.
